Viento
by Jaide112
Summary: [GaaHina][SasuSaku][NejiTen] Las kunoichis de Konoha son enviadas a la arena en representación de Tsunade ya que los demás se encuentran haciendo misiones ¿Qué sorpresas les deparará el destino? CAPÍTULO 5
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, como lo había dicho, este fic lo comienzo ya que terminó: 'acaso...¿te quiero?'. Espero que les guste. Este capítulo es la introducción, espero que los próximos capítulos les parezcan más interesantes xD.

Nota: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de este fic. TT

**La historia se desarrolla cuando el grupo de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tienen 17 años. A partir de eso se puede saber más o menos la edad de los demás personajes. En este fic Sasuke regresó a Konoha hace 2 años (cuando tenían 15), él junto con Naruto y los demás ya son jounins y hacen misiones para Konoha. Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a entrenar con Kakashi y Jiraiya respectivamente; Sasuke para convertirse en ANBU y resolver sus asuntos pendientes con Itachi. Sakura entrena con Tsunade, pero se encuentra de vacaciones.**

Espero que me puedan perdonar por soltarles así los datos, pero es que quería saltarme eso para entrar en la historia de lleno. Ahora sí, no los entretengo más.

* * *

**VIENTO**

**- Introducción -**

La luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse por las cortinas impidiendo que una kunoichi de cortos cabellos rosados siguiera durmiendo. _¡Pero que molesto es esto!_ Pensó frotándose los ojos para ver con claridad.

-¡Sakura ya levántate, recuerda que tenías que ir a ver a Hokage-Sama! – le gritó su madre desde el piso inferior

-Ya voy mamá – contestó con voz cansada, se levantó de la cama con pesadez y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Era una mañana demasiado calurosa, como era de esperarse en estos días de verano, pero parecía que este día en especial, iba a estar demasiado pesado.

_¿Para qué querrá verme Tsunade-sama?_ Pensaba mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo sin lograr refrescarlo en lo absoluto, ya que con el calor que había en los últimos días, las tuberías se habían calentado, y el agua por consiguiente también.

_¡Maldición, yo que quería empezar bien el día!_ Cogió una toalla y se secó rápidamente mientras salía del baño, resignándose a esperar a que en la noche estuviera un poco más fresca el agua. Se vistió con una blusa rosa y una minifalda del mismo color con unos shorts negros debajo de ésta, como siempre. Se despidió rápidamente de su madre y salió corriendo de su casa sin comer su desayuno.

_Ya comeré algo más tarde_ pensó malhumorada, por ahora, lo único que quería era hablar con Tsunade para después no tener nada que hacer en el día más que descansar. Era lo que menos deseaba hacer en estos días de descanso que Tsunade le había dado, pero últimamente la aldea era especialmente aburrida: Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se habían ido desde hace tiempo a entrenar, Ino y Tenten habían ido al país de la Ola a representar a Tsunade por unos días, a Hinata no la dejaban salir mucho, y los demás jounins estaban en una misión…

Llegó al despacho de Tsunade dispuesta a terminar con el asunto que fuera lo más rápido posible. Al entrar se sorprendió de ver a una chica tímida de ojos blancos sentada frente al escritorio de Tsunade.

-¿Hinata? – murmuró la pelirrosa sin lograr ocultar su desconcierto

-Llegas a tiempo Sakura – dijo Tsunade indicándole que se sentara

-Tsunade-sama… ¿ocurre algo?

-Espera un momento – le indicó su maestra mientras se recostaba en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora - en el que ninguna de las 3 kunoichis hablaba, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos – se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante – indicó Tsunade

Sakura y Hinata se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Tenten y a Ino después de 2 semanas sin tener noticias de ellas, parecían bastante cansadas.

-¿Tuvieron problemas? – preguntó la temperamental Hokage

-En lo absoluto – respondió Tenten con serenidad – Nos recibieron muy bien, especialmente porque Konoha ayudó mucho en la restauración de aquel país.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los tiempos en que ella y su equipo salían a hacer las misiones… cómo los extrañaba, hacía más de un año que no veía a ninguno de los 2 y tampoco tenía noticias de ellos…

-¿Sakura? – preguntó Ino pasándole una mano en frente de los ojos

-¡Perdón! – se excusó la pelirrosa

-¡Bueno, pero termina de despertarte bien! – Bromeó Tsunade – Bien chicas, como ustedes saben, no tenemos suficientes jounins disponibles y nos surgió una misión de improviso. Ustedes 4 son ideales para hacerla, es algo sencillo, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ser descuidados, quiero que lleven estos pergaminos al Kazekage de la arena y vayan en mi representación a una reunión que las diferentes aldeas organizan cada año, dura varios días, este año la sede es en la villa de la Arena… yo iría pero…

-¿Otra vez a representar? – Dijo Ino cansinamente - ¡Perdón Tsunade-sama! – añadió al ver la mirada que le dirigía la mujer

-Sí Ino, necesito que ustedes 4 vayan, el Kazekage les dará hospedaje, vamos chicas sólo serán unos días – dijo tratando de animarlas al ver las caras que ponían, y no era para menos, si el calor de Konoha era insoportable, no querían ni imaginarse el calor de la aldea de la arena…

-Yo creo que no quiere sufrir con el calor y por eso nos manda – dijo Sakura suspicaz

-Claro que no chicas, lo hago porque quiero que ustedes sean más diplomáticas, esa es una cualidad que todo ninja debe de tener: saber negociar.

-Sí claro – dijo Tenten con suspicacia

-Además ¿ustedes quieren ser ANBU o no? – las chicas asintieron con la cabeza – pues entonces esto les daría una ventaja sobre el examen

-Quiere decir que… ¿usted nos va a ayudar en el examen? – dijo Hinata hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado la reunión

-No es eso, lo que quiero decir es que progresarían y eso les ayudaría – aclaró la Hokage

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de todas las kunoichis.

-¿Cuándo saldríamos? – preguntó Sakura

-Mañana a primera hora, lleven suficiente ropa para estar ahí varios días.

_Eso ya lo sabemos_ pensó Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

Salieron de la aldea más fatigadas que cuando habían entrado, especialmente Ino y Tenten que acababan de llegar de un largo viaje.

-Pues no se ustedes chicas… - empezó a decir Tenten – pero yo me voy a descansar, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar a gusto y ponernos al día.

-Lo mismo digo – apuntó Ino

-Está bien, aunque no creo que haya mucho que contar – dijo Sakura con pesadez

-Nos vemos, yo también tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde a casa – dijo Hinata despidiéndose también y caminando en dirección contraria a las chicas

Lo cierto era que en estos últimos años la heredera del clan Hyuga había superado un poco su timidez, no era la palabra andando, pero por lo menos hablaba sin tartamudear, eso se lo debía en gran parte a sus amigas que siempre la habían alentado, además de que en el último año antes de que Naruto se fuera, el la había ayudado bastante, sonrió al recordar a su amor de la infancia, era cierto que hasta los 15 años había estado muy enamorada de Naruto, pero ahora, dudaba mucho de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Su padre se había puesto muy estricto en el último año al ver que Hinata salía con Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba y los demás muy a menudo. Así que este año tenía tajantemente prohibido salir de casa – sólo le permitía salir un día a la semana –

Llegó a su casa y fue llamada para almorzar, al ir a la mesa ya estaban ahí su padre y Hanabi, su hermana menor. Hinata entró haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomó asiento al lado de su padre.

-¿Qué era lo que quería Hokage-sama? – preguntó su padre con su acostumbrada severidad

-Mañana tenemos que salir a una misión a la aldea de la arena

-¿Qué misión? – interrumpió Hanabi siendo reprendida con una mirada por parte de su padre

-Tenemos que llevarle unos pergaminos al Kazekage, además de que tenemos que representar a Tsunade-sama en una reunión que hacen las diferentes villas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – inquirió su padre

-No lo sé Otou-san – respondió Hinata – el tiempo que sea necesario supongo.

Al terminar de decir esto, todos dirigieron su atención al desayuno que tenían servido en la mesa: jugo de naranja, huevo hervido y un plato de frutas. Tenían que desayunar ligero porque ahora debían ir a entrenar.

-Vamos, que hoy supervisaré su entrenamiento, especialmente el tuyo Hinata, que no has mejorado mucho desde el mes pasado y mañana sales a una misión

-Ya voy padre – dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Definitivamente, aquel iba a ser un día muy pesado…

xxxxx

Mientras tanto, Sakura arreglaba sus cosas más entusiasmada que en la mañana, porque, aunque era cierto que tenía que pasar unos días muy calurosos en la villa de la arena, por lo menos no iba a estar sola en su casa aburriéndose a morir.

_Al menos si yo muero de calor, las demás también lo harán _pensó irónicamente mientras metía el cepillo de dientes en la bolsa de enfrente.

-Sakura… - la llamó su madre – ¿llevas pantaletas de repuesto? Acuérdate también de llevar ese sujetador tan bonito que te compré la otra vez…

-¡Si mamá! – respondió avergonzándose, tal vez los vecinos estarían escuchando todo, aunque debería de estar acostumbrada a eso, ya que su madre siempre hacía lo mismo.

_¡Ya no soy una chiquilla de 5 años! "aunque a veces actúas como tal" _le reprochó su 'Sakura interior'.

Intentando dejar el malhumor, se dispuso a acostarse para al menos intentar descansar lo que quedaba del día, después de todo, era el último día de sus 'vacaciones'.

-¡Sakura ven y ayúdame con la cocina después te vas a la tienda a comprar verduras para mañana!

-Ya voy mamá – respondió tratando en vano mantenerse calmada

_¡Maldita sea¿Es que acaso no puedo tener tranquilidad! _Y así, apretando los dientes para que la rabia no aflorara, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, después de todo, este caluroso día se lo pasaría fatigándose por los encargos de su madre que es como las 'Sabritas': una vez que empieza no puede parar (con sus encargos). Sí, definitivamente aquél iba a ser un día muy caluroso… pero mañana con un poco de suerte las cosas mejorarían…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado (estoy cruzando los dedos xD). Por favor déjenme reviews... no saben cuanto me alegra. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Tal vez este capítulo les haya parecido un poco lento, pero es la introducción. En los próximos capítulos iré metiendo a las parejas. Ya verán... ¡Reviews por favor! n.nU**


	2. Una misión

**N/a: **¡Hola! aquí está el segundo capítulo... espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, que me animaron mucho a hacer este capítulo. Este capítulo también es un poco de transición, quería meterle algo de interés, pero no se pudo u.u. En fin, espero que no me maten y que les guste xD. No los entretengo más.

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. UNA MISIÓN**

El día siguiente llegó junto con un agradable viento que hacía que sus cabellos se agitaran levemente. Era como si la naturaleza les diera su consentimiento para iniciar su misión.

-Vámonos ya – las apresuró Ino

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Hinata? – apuntó Tenten

-Está bien, sólo 15 minutos más

Las kunoichis estaban paradas en las afueras de Konoha, todas llevaban una pequeña mochila en la espalda en la que guardaban sus pertenencias. Ino y Tenten se veían algo cansadas, Sakura suspiró, de alguna manera las comprendía: si ella estaba fastidiada por tener que viajar justo ahora, ellas lo estarían más puesto que apenas ayer habían regresado de su misión. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque unos 5 minutos después llegó Hinata. Parecía sofocada de tanto correr.

-Perdón por el retraso pero es que mi padre…

-No es necesario que nos des explicaciones Hinata – dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro – Vámonos ya.

Se pusieron el camino, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Konoha. La villa estaba más calmada que de costumbre seguramente se debía a que eran las 6 de la mañana, no había transeúntes en la calle, sólo se veían a los comerciantes poniendo sus puestos y alguna que otra ama de casa comprando la despensa necesaria para preparar la comida. Las chicas envidiaron por un momento aquella tranquilidad. Después de todo a nadie le apetecería mucho tener que trabajar en un cálido día de verano.

Llevaban cerca de 2 horas saltando de árbol en árbol sin detenerse a conversar o a descansar. Hinata solía utilizar su Byakugan de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no había algún peligro; más de una vez las chicas tuvieron que arreglárselas con algún animalejo que surgía de los árboles, pero las cosas no pasaban a mayores. Cuando notaron que su velocidad empezaba a descender debido al cansancio, decidieron pararse a descansar y a desayunar algo por un momento.

-Parece que ya no falta mucho – dijo Sakura tratando de animarse a sí misma y a las demás

-Eso espero – respondió Ino abriendo el traste en el que tenía su desayuno

Hinata y Tenten sólo las escuchaban, sentadas a los pies de un gran árbol.

-¿Creen que Tsunade-sama les haya avisado a los de la arena que íbamos a ir nosotras?

-Supongo – respondió Ino encogiéndose de hombros mientras picaba una fruta – además Gaara es el Kazekage ¿no?

-Sí ¿y eso qué?

-Pues entonces supongo que no habrá problema porque le tenemos más confianza

-si tú lo dices – respondió la pelirrosa – Oye Tenten ¿y cómo vas con Neji?

Al escuchar esto, la kunoichi casi escupe la comida que tenía en la boca.

-¿De qué? – preguntó lo más serena que pudo

-No te hagas – intervino Ino – sabes muy bien de que hablamos

-Pues la verdad, nada – respondió indiferente – No sé porque preguntas si desde hace años que ya no me gusta

-¿Entonces quien te gusta? – preguntó Hinata que ya se había terminado su desayuno

-¿Acaso me tiene que gustar alguien? Los hombres sólo traen problemas y podemos vivir sin ellos

-¡Así se habla! – Exclamó Ino – somos perfectamente capaces de vivir sin ellos… aunque a mí no me molestaría que llegara alguien a rescatarme…

-¿De qué? – le preguntó Sakura riendo

-Pues no lo sé… pero me gustaría que llegara alguien y me dijera que me ama…

-Más vale que nos apresuremos – la cortó Tenten – Tsunade-sama nos dijo que la reunión iba a empezar a las 5 y todavía tenemos que instalarnos

-Vale… - respondió Ino a regañadientes – me quitas la inspiración.

Las demás terminaron de guardar sus cosas y de sacudirse el polvo de la ropa. Cinco minutos después ya se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo, a medida que se acercaban a la villa de la Arena el calor incrementaba cada vez más. Al mediodía el calor se hizo completamente insoportable, pero tuvieron la suerte de no tener que soportar estar tanto tiempo a la merced del sol, porque a esa hora llegaron a la villa de la Arena.

-¿De dónde son? – preguntó uno de los guardias de la puerta

-Somos de Konoha y venimos a representar a nuestra Hokage en la reunión que se va a celebrar.

-¿Sus nombres?

-¿Tenemos que darlo todas?

-Basta con que lo de una. – respondió el guardia secamente

-Yamanaka Ino – dijo la rubia inmediatamente

El guardia sacó unos papeles y se puso a buscar en la lista.

-Lo siento, pero no están en la lista, así que no pueden pasar.

-¿Hyuga Hinata? – preguntó la chica con la esperanza de que estuviera su nombre.

El guardia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

A las 4 chicas se les cayó el alma a los pies… No podían regresar a Konoha así como así. Además la reunión empezaba hoy y si faltaban el primer día los representantes de las demás aldeas pensarían que Konoha no quería ninguna alianza.

-Pero… - intentó refutar Tenten, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que llegó a la puerta

-Déjalas pasar Setsu – dijo una chica al guardia

-Pero no están en la…

-Son mis invitadas

El guardia se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Cuando se hubieron adentrado más en la villa, Sakura habló:

-Muchas gracias Temari, no sabes de la que nos salvaste

-No es nada – respondió la chica sonriente

Al llegar a la residencia del Kazekage quedaron gratamente impresionadas. Era mucho más grande que la de la Hokage y a diferencia de las demás casas de la aldea, parecía bastante fresca y agradable.

-Está muy bonita la casa – dijo Hinata

-Deberías de haberla visto antes – respondió Temari – parecía que se iba a caer de vieja. Tuve que rogarle a Gaara para que me dejara redecorarla.

Al entrar en la residencia se dieron cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía. La mansión estaba que bullía de gente. Los sirvientes iban y venían por los cuartos, varías personas vestidas elegantemente deambulaban por la casa. Al llegar a cierto punto, un empleado les preguntó sus nombres y cuando ellas se los dieron volvió a pasar lo mismo que con el guardia de la entrada.

-Déjalas pasar – dijo Temari nuevamente – vienen en representación de la Hokage de Konoha

-Sí, pero ese no es el problema. Es que tenemos habitaciones, pero no están preparadas. Cómo sólo esperábamos a la Hokage…

-Bueno, pero nos podemos quedar las 4 en una sola habitación – sugirió la pelirrosa

-¿Están seguras chicas? – Les preguntó Temari – Por que si no, podemos reservarles una habitación en un hotel y cuando las habitaciones estén listas se vienen para acá de nuevo.

-Claro que sí – respondió Ino – además todas somos chicas, así que no hay ningún problema.

-En ese caso – intervino el empleado – si gustan esperar un momento. Les diré a los empleados que pongan 4 camas en la habitación.

-Vengan conmigo – les dijo Temari – vamos al patio de atrás

Al salir quedaron más impresionadas de lo que estaban. Nunca se habían imaginado que la residencia del Kazekage era tan lujosa. El patio parecía el jardín de un hotel de lujo. Había varios señores feudales y representantes de otras villas recorriendo el enorme territorio. En el centro se encontraba una fuente que representaba una villa. Alrededor había árboles por todos lados, el césped era de un verde brillante, lo mantenían fresco porque todo el tiempo estaban funcionando los aspersores.

-No sé porqué – dijo Tenten – pero esto no me cuadra con el estilo de Gaara

Temari soltó una risita divertida.

-Es porque yo me dediqué a remodelar la casa. Cuando nombraron a Gaara Kazekage y nos vinimos a vivir aquí esto estaba desierto, entonces decidí entrar en acción y traer a más gente a trabajar para que la casa no pareciera tan vacía.

-Sabía que tenía que ser por eso – dijo la pelirrosa – oye por cierto ¿en dónde está Gaara?

-Créanme que no lo querrán ver ahora – respondió Temari suspirando – Está más huraño que de costumbre, desde hace días que está muy tenso por esto y más ahora que los funcionarios no lo dejan en paz.

En ese instante apareció el mismo empleado que les había dicho lo de las habitaciones.

-Ya está lista – anunció – Pueden pasar a dejar sus cosas cuando quieran

Las 5 muchachas regresaron al interior de la casa y al llegar a su habitación, descubrieron que era más grande de lo que imaginaban. La habitación tenía distribuidas 4 camas que cabían a la perfección.

-Les hemos dado la habitación más grande – dijo Temari sonriente – Es que como son 4…

-Es perfecta – dijo Ino – Tenten ¿Qué hora es?

Tenten se fijó en su reloj rápidamente y se alteró.

-¡Son las 4! La reunión empieza en una hora y no sé que haremos… - se giró rápidamente hacia Temari - ¡Temari ayúdanos por favor!

-Tranquilas chicas, bueno lo primero que les digo es que no pueden entrar las 4, deben seleccionar a una nada más, o 2 si no quieren entrar solas, pero no más.

Después de estar un rato discutiendo acerca de quien debería entrar, entre todas decidieron que era el turno de Hinata y Sakura, ya que Ino y Tenten querían tomarse un rato de relajación.

-yo me voy – anunció Temari – tengo que terminar de atender a los invitados

-nos vemos Temari… y gracias – le dijo Hinata

xxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos kilómetros al este de la villa de la Arena, un cálido viento de verano anunciaba el regreso de unos shinobis…

-Yo me voy – dijo Chouji tomando la dirección que un momento antes había tomado Shino – tengo mucha hambre y además estoy cansado

Cuando se hubo ido quedaron Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Lee que estaban sentados a las puertas de las oficinas de la Hokage. Cuando recién habían llegado a Konoha, les habían anunciado que la Hokage quería verlos en su despacho inmediatamente, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrado, cosa rara…

-Tal vez también deberíamos irnos – dijo Shikamaru incorporándose de nuevo - ¡esto es demasiado problemático!

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Lee - ¿Qué dices Neji?

-Yo digo que me voy a mi casa – respondió éste que ya se había puesto de pie

-Está bien Neji¡yo aprovecharé para visitar a Tenten! – dijo la bestia verde de Konoha alzando un puño

Neji alzó una ceja deteniéndose de inmediato.

-En lugar de hacer eso pienso que deberías de ir a entrenar o esperar aquí que…

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento llegó Tsunade corriendo con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó inmediatamente

-Se fueron a sus casas – contestó Kiba – ¡pensamos que nunca iba a llegar!... Tsunade-sama

-Bueno, no importa con ustedes es suficiente – dijo abriendo con llave la puerta – pasen que quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño preocupados por el semblante tan serio de la representante de Konoha, pero aún así no preguntaron nada hasta que se hubieron instalado correctamente en el despacho.

-¿De qué quería hablarnos Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Neji al ver que la Hokage no hablaba

-Es sobre Gaara – dijo Tsunade - ¿recuerdan que hace 2 años los de Akatsuki lo secuestraron?...

-…pero ¿no habían desistido cuando los detuvimos? – interrumpió Kiba que no se pudo resistir

-Eso parecía… pero hoy en la mañana me llegaron noticias de que 3 señores feudales fueron asesinados. No se sabe con seguridad, pero al parecer fueron los de Akatsuki. Eso no tendría demasiada relevancia en Konoha, si no fuera porque fueron asesinados en la reunión que se celebra en la villa de la Arena.

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó Lee sin entender muy bien de lo que se trataba la misión

-Chicos, ustedes ya son jounins y necesito que vayan a la Arena a resguardar el orden ahí. Ellos no cuentan con suficientes shinobis y por eso es que Kankuro me habló. Trataré de contactar a Naruto y Sasuke que están entrenando.

-¿Y Kakashi y Jiraiya?

-Jiraiya me escribió hace poco que él junto con Kakashi se habían ido a una misión, no me quiero imaginar siquiera de que se trata.

-Bueno, y que hay de Shino y Chouji ahora mismo les podemos hablar.

-Lo siento, pero ya no hay tiempo, necesitan salir ahora mismo para allá.

Los 4 se pusieron en marcha enseguida sin siquiera empacar ropa. Si bien era probable que los de Akatsuki quisieran a Gaara esa razón no los lograba convencer del todo: hace 2 años esa organización había desistido de secuestrar a los portadores de los demonios al verse en graves apuros; pero ahora sentían que esa razón no era suficiente… Akatsuki quería algo más, era seguro… por algo Tsunade había dicho "resguardar el orden en la Arena"…pero

¿Qué era lo que quería Akatsuki?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, no es muy emocionante ni nada, pero es para aclarar las cosas y dar pauta para que comience lo demás. Por favor déjenme reviews con sus opiniones, sean sinceros conmigo por favor!  
Perdónenme por no actualizar todavía mi fic de "Campamento Konoha" lo que pasa es que mi perro se enfermó (no es un invento xD)Tiene una herida muy fea y hay que estarlo cuidando que no se la muerda. (Buenos deseos a Toby por favor!)Por eso no he escrito, pero ya estoy en eso. Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz. Aquílos respondo:**

_**Saita:** Que bueno que te gustó. Me hiciste muy feliz... yopensaba que nadie me iba a dejar un review. ¡Muchas gracias!  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** Sí, lo subí inmediatamente xD. Es que ya tenía el capítulo escrito. De este ya tengo varios capítulos escritos por adelantado (sólo 2 más xP) Pero aún le falta corregirlos.  
**Yuki-Kudo:** ¡Hola! y sí, espero poner mucho sasusaku, es una de las parejas principales, pero espero que me tengas paciencia xD. Lo que sigue no es acción. Va a ser más de romance, es que soy muy cursi.  
**hinaru90:** No te preocupes, no habrá shikaino, tengo otros planes para ella. Lo del GaaHina.. pues sí es una pareja rara, pero la he visto en varios fics y me gustó. Sólo que en castellano no hay muchos fics de esa pareja. Que bueno que a tí y a las 'chicas' les gustó xD Este capítulo fue para pasar al romance...  
**Sabaku no Hinata:**¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado. En los próximos capítulos meteré más romance. xD  
**Sakata Sakeki:** ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gustó... pues sí, falta ver como regresan a Konoha. Tienen que ser diplomáticas xD porque las mujeres somos más tranquilas en cuanto a negocios se refiere, eso creo (saqué mi vena feminista). Me alegra que te haya gustado!  
**NejiTenten:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic (el anterior) esa escena del NejiTen la puse especialmente por tí. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y gracias por tu apoyo.xD  
**sakurauchihafive:** Jeje... muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo aunque no te guste el GaaHina. Yo sólo la veía con Naruto, pero en este fic decidí experimentar un poco. Bueno, espero que te guste. xD  
**Selkie no Karura-Chan:** Que bueno que te gustó. Ví que ya actualizaste tu fic (Nakushita Kotoba), pero no te he podido dejar review... te lo dejaré pronto! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Jeje sí con lo de Sakura... eso me lo saqué porque en una tienda de ropa mi mamá una vez se puso a hablar con otra señora acerca de eso. Me dio mucha pena! pero en fin xD...  
**Katsue Uchiha:** De nada mujer (por el review en Promises) si me gusta mucho tu fic. Porque como te dije en el review mezcla la fantasía con Naruto y está interesante. Que bueno que te haya gustado la introducción y perdona si estos capítulos se te hacen algo lentos, es que son los primeros, pero espero que mejore. Muchas gracias y saludos!  
**sccmar:** Es que Gaara (comienzo a babear) ¿en qué estaba? jeje es que me encanta! Pero bueno, eso de que no te guste mucho esa pareja... Aunque lo que también habrá mucho será sasusaku y nejiten! En fin muchas gracias por el review!  
**marion-asakura:** Que bien que te haya gustado. A mí me gusta mucho tu fic de "Encuentros peligrosos" (lo recomiendo al que esté leyendo esto) Es una idea muy original! Muchas gracias por el review.  
**Ale-sama:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! jeje pronto habrá sasusaku!La verdad es que los reviews me ayudan mucho para actualizar, porque me recuerdan que debo hacerlo pronto. Muchas gracias de verdad. Y saludos._

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. No saben cuanto me alegra que les guste, o que por lo menos me lean. ¡Gracias!**


	3. La Reunión

**N/a: **¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, aquí ya se empiezan a vislumbrar más o menos las cosas xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews... ¡ustedes son los mejores!

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... desgraciadamente TT.

* * *

**CAP 3. LA REUNIÓN**

En la villa de la Arena, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban preparándose mentalmente para la reunión que empezaría en menos de una hora.

-Ino – llamó Sakura por enésima ocasión - ¿Qué tengo que decir?

La rubia suspiró cansinamente mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa.

-Ya te lo dije Sakura… ahí sólo va a haber un montón de señores vestidos muy elegantes a los que no tendrás que dirigirles la palabra

-Pero si alguno se pone pesado será mejor que no le contestes – aconsejó Tenten – Por que si no, te puede afectar.

-¿Pesado? – inquirió Hinata con desconcierto

-Sí – añadió Ino – cuando fuimos a la Ola, un representante se quiso pasar conmigo y Tenten en medio de la reunión, pero no le hicimos caso, y fue así como se calmó.

Esto último, en lugar de tranquilizar a las kunoichis las puso más nerviosas. No conocían a nadie que se fuera a presentar en la reunión, salvo Gaara, y tampoco era que fueran muy amigas del ninja en cuestión. Unos quince minutos antes de que empezara la reunión, Hinata y Sakura se pusieron en camino hacia la sala en la que se iba a realizar.

No les resultó muy difícil encontrar el camino, puesto que había varias personas que también se dirigían a la sala de juntas. La sala era grande y en el centro de ésta había una mesa madera en forma rectangular. Las lámparas ya estaban encendidas, aunque todavía no era de noche, el sol no llegaba a esa parte de la casa y la luz artificial ya se hacía necesaria.

Las 2 kunoichis tomaron asiento al lado de 2 señores feudales. Se sentían intimidadas al estar rodeadas de las personas más poderosas de cada villa. El aire de la sala era denso y reinaba una gran quietud que nadie se atrevía a romper, y era lo que provocaba que todos hablaran en murmullos.

Diez minutos después, Gaara hizo su aparición, seguido de Kankuro. El Kazekage se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado de Temari, Kankuro tomó asiento al otro lado de él.

Durante los próximos minutos, que parecían horas, varios señores feudales y representantes de las villas se la pasaron exponiendo los problemas que acechaban a sus respectivas aldeas, así como la situación económica de las villas más pobres. Hinata volteó a ver a Sakura que parecía estar muy atenta a lo que decía Tazuna-san, representante del país de la Ola. Después volteó a ver a Gaara que también parecía muy atento, más, al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos, señal de que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Te aburres? – preguntó el señor feudal que estaba a su lado – No te preocupes que si quieres saliendo de aquí te invito a tomar algo a mi habitación, claro, en plan amistoso… - añadió con una risa que más bien daba desconfianza

Hinata se quedó lívida sin saber como reaccionar, después de que hubo comprobado que no eran alucinaciones suyas, dijo con voz trémula:

-Señor… yo…

-¡Pero que ojos! – la interrumpió - ¿Eres una Hyuga verdad? Yo me llamo Kizoku Ouji.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero el señor nuevamente se le adelantó:

-Yo conocí al viejo Hiashi en Konoha¿sabías que eres muy hermosa? Como una flor en el pantano. Dicen que esas flores son las más hermosas porque crecen en la adversidad.

La kunoichi ya no podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba en ese momento. Miraba a todas partes implorando ayuda, pero los demás parecían estar enfrascados en sus propias discusiones. Hinata optó por asir la manga de su amiga pelirrosada disimuladamente. Sakura la miró extrañada, pero no tardó mucho en comprender el problema.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Tenten, simplemente ignóralo – le susurró al oído y volvió a poner atención a la discusión en la que estaba. Hinata decidió hacer lo mismo que su amiga y simuló estar muy entretenida escuchando lo que estaba diciendo el representante del país del Té.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo el susodicho después de un rato - ¿Si me acompañas?

La chica de ojos blancos actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada y siguió con la vista fija en el mismo punto, aunque por dentro los nervios la corroían.

-¿no me respondes?

A Hinata se le estaba haciendo eterna esa junta, y el tipo seguía molestándola. El señor debía tener como 30 años, no estaba viejo, es más, lo habría considerado atractivo si no fuera porque era sumamente molesto. Pasado un rato, el tipo se pasó de listo y puso su mano en la pierna de Hinata, que se puso de pie en un acto reflejo. Sakura la miró extrañada, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada y fue entonces cuando se percató de que todos la estaban mirando.

-Voy por agua… - musitó dirigiéndose al garrafón que estaba en una esquina, una vez allí se tardó todo el tiempo que le fue posible, rezando para que la junta acabara de una vez.

Al regresar a su asiento, movió la silla de manera que quedara lo más alejada posible del señor que la estaba molestando. En los minutos que siguieron a eso, Kizoku, que era como se llamaba, continuó insistiendo, tanto, que Hinata estuvo a punto de salirse de ahí. Cuando la kunoichi estaba a punto de contestarle, la voz de Gaara se hizo escuchar por encima de todas anunciando que la junta había llegado a su fin.

Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las 7 de la noche. Temari se abrió paso entre todas las personas hasta llegar a ellas.

-Tengo que ir por unos papeles ¿me acompañan?

-Claro – dijo Sakura poniéndose en marcha

-Chicas, yo me voy a la habitación – dijo Hinata que había tenido suficiente por hoy

-¿segura que no quieres venir?

-No, luego las veo – sonrió y se puso en camino hacia la habitación sin darse cuenta de que su insistente acosador iba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Y bien? – dijo una vez que hubo llegado al lado de Hinata. La muchacha se sobresaltó - ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-Tengo cosas que hacer – murmuró Hinata apresurando el paso.

-Vamos, no te quitaré mucho tiempo

-No, es que tengo cosas que hacer, en serio – le respondió Hinata cortantemente

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como reunirse conmigo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos pegaran un brinco por la sorpresa

-Kazekage-sama – musitó Kizoku con un tono que daba a entender que estaba asustado – Perdone si le retrasé… Nos vemos mañana Hinata-san – añadió dirigiendo una seductora sonrisa a la desconcertada muchacha

-Muchas gracias – dijo Hinata al muchacho pelirrojo una vez que Kizoku se hubo marchado

-No es necesario que me las des – le respondió Gaara – Aunque deberías de aprender a defenderte sola ¿no crees?

-Yo, lo siento…

-Vamos – dijo Gaara en un tono menos brusco

-¿A dónde?

-Te voy a acompañar a tu habitación

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Hinata no se atrevía a decir nada por lo apenada que estaba, y Gaara no decía nada porque estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Eres prima de Hyuga Neji, no es así? – dijo Gaara después de un rato

-Sí, aunque él ahora se encuentra en una misión.

-¿misión? – inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido – Tsunade-sama me había dicho que iba a mandar a varios jounins acá… Creí que vendría él.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

-Lo estás haciendo ya – contestó Gaara sin mirarla. Hinata enrojeció al instante y no dijo nada, así que Gaara continuó hablando – No te lo puedo decir – dijo mientras paraba de caminar. Hinata por un momento se quedó desconcertada, pero apenas un instante después se percató de que habían llegado a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias Gaara-sama – dijo Hinata posando una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta

-Ya te he dicho que no me lo agradezcas – dijo con un tono un tanto brusco lo que hizo que la muchacha se asustara – Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre

-Lo siento… me llamo Hyuga Hinata. Muchas gra… - iba a agradecer de nuevo, pero se detuvo – quiero decir: Hasta mañana.

Entró a la habitación, en dónde Ino y Tenten se encontraban cambiándose de ropa. La rubia se había puesto un bonito vestido de tirantes en color lila. Y Tenten llevaba un vestido de color marrón que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Ambas estaban muy bellas. Hinata las miró con extrañeza.

-¿Y esos vestidos?

Fue entonces cuando las 2 kunoichis que estaban arreglándose se percataron de que había una persona más en la habitación.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó Ino - ¿Qué tal les fue?

-Les he preguntado primero – inquirió hábilmente la chica

-Los vestidos nos los prestó Temari – dijo Tenten alegremente – el tuyo y el de Sakura están colgados en el armario

-¿por qué vamos a usar esos vestidos?

-¿No lo sabes? Esta noche es la cena de inauguración y tenemos que asistir un tanto formales. ¿Ahora nos contarás qué tal les fue?

Hinata les contó todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles. Aunque omitió la parte en que Gaara la había ayudado, no quería quedar como una muchacha indefensa. Ino y Tenten la escucharon, al principio con sorpresa, para después dar paso a la indignación.

-¡Tienes que decirnos quien es! – dijo Tenten muy violenta – Mañana que nos toque a nosotras le daremos su merecido.

-No es necesario, no creo que me vuelva a molestar

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Tenten con extrañeza

-Esto… lo presiento. Bueno, me tengo que cambiar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

En el ala este de la residencia, más concretamente en la habitación de la hermana del Kazekage, se encontraban 2 kunoichis sentadas en la cama, revisando si los papeles que tenían estaban en un correcto orden,

-Ya déjalo Sakura – dijo Temari poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa – me duele la cabeza de estar así

-A mí también. Ya tengo que ir a cambiarme

-Sí, yo también…

En ese momento se escucharos 2 golpes sordos en la puerta. Temari anunció que estaba abierto. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una muchacha que iba vestida de traje. Al parecer era una de las chicas que estaban haciendo de "edecanes" (N/a: Las muchachas que guían a las personas en un evento).

-Temari-san – anunció una vez que hubo entrado – su hermano me ha dicho que le dijera que habitación está disponible…

-¿Acaso sigue llegando gente? – preguntó la chica con voz cansada

-Sí, aunque esta vez no son señores feudales ni representantes, son ninjas de Konoha

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirrosa levantándose inmediatamente de la cama

-Sí, vienen para vigilar, pero debemos darles una habitación.

-Bien – dijo la rubia – entonces diles que en un minuto vamos para allá.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta las 2 muchachas se dispusieron a arreglar todo antes de salir.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Esto es muy problemático – suspiró Shikamaru – No hemos parado en todo el día

-y lo que nos espera – dijo Kiba – parece que estos días no podremos dormir

-¡Lo único que lamento es que no hemos podido ver a Tenten! – dijo Lee con su habitual entusiasmo - ¿no es así Neji?

Neji se limitó a emitir un gruñido ininteligible.

Los siguientes instantes se les hicieron eternos a los shinobis de la Hoja que se encontraban en medio del recibidor sin hacer nada, hasta que escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la cocina…

-¡Kyyaa! – gritaba la mesera - ¡suelta eso!

-¡Ni creas que voy a hacerlo!... ¡me muero de hambre! – dijo un chico rubio tratando de quitarle un plato de ramen.

-¡Cálmate baka que estás haciendo un escándalo! – le advertía un moreno. El rubio le hizo caso y soltó el plato, haciendo que se derramara todo el ramen en el piso, salpicando a todos los que estaban ahí.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuándo te hago caso dobe?

-¡Naruto, Sasuke! – gritó Lee corriendo hacia ellos – Creímos que no llegarían hasta mañana

-Tsunade nos ha dicho que debíamos apurarnos – dijo Sasuke - ¿y los demás?

-Somos todos – dijo Neji – por eso fue que Tsunade-sama los llamó de emergencia

-¿Y qué hacemos? - preguntó el rubio tan hiperactivo como siempre

-Estamos esperando a que nos digan que hacer – respondió Shikamaru

Un instante después, bajando las escaleras aparecieron 2 muchachas, una de ellas no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

-¡Naruto! – Gritó una pelirrosa emocionada bajando las escaleras a toda prisa - ¡Sasuke! – diciendo esto se lanzó a abrazar a sus 2 compañeros que perdieron el equilibrio, provocando que los 3 cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? – preguntó Neji anonadado por la reacción de su compañera.

* * *

**Ya está el capítulo recién hechecito xD. Se me acabaron los capítulos! Ya tenía hecho otro más pero no lo encuentro, así que creo que lo tendré que hacer de nuevo.Bueno... ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, por favor, déjenme reviews diciéndome si les gustó o si no les gustó. O cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra xD. Aquí contesto sus reviews:**

_**Be:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.  
**LinHashimoto:** Bueno, pues ya ves que aquí las cosas románticas ya van agarrando su camino. Que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario!  
**Kitiara:** ¡Coincido contigo! Gaara estan... lindo, me encanta! y no sé, tal vez suene extraño, pero hay muchagente que se identifica con él (me incluyo, claro que no estoy sedienta de sangre ni nada por el estilo xD) Lo demás ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos.  
**Sabakuno Hinata:**Aquí tienes el otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya empieza a haber un poco más de romance.  
**RiMi:** Kya! que bueno quete haya gustado... estoy tratando de mejorar. Muchas gracias por tu review. Creo queen este capítulo actualicé un poco más rápido.xD  
**sccmar:** Sí, tengo que estar con él, aunque ya se está mejorando tiene que estar con un cono en la cabeza para que no se muerda la herida. Que bueno que te guste la historia, y por lo de Naruto xS es que todavía no sé muy bien que hacer con él. Sugerencias por favor! jeje... es que no sé si ponerle pareja o dejarlo sólo pero feliz xD.  
**Sakata Sakeki:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me emocionó mucho que me hayas dicho que ya está un poco mejor la cosa... es quesé que aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero voy paso a pasito xD. Bueno, pues lo de Sasuke, ya se pudo vislumbrar más o menos en que plan va a salir. No saldrá super borde, al principio digamos que estará como en la serie (antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru).  
**Athir:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y aprecio mucho que me hayas comentado eso de la rapidez. Sí, lo volví a releer y me dí cuenta de que en la parte en la que aparecen los chicos se da todo muy rápido. Muchas gracias por tus observaciones. xD Espero que te haya gustado.  
**marion-asakura:** Jeje de nada mujer (por lo de tu fic) que está muy bien!. Espero que pronto se solucionen tus problemas. Y sí, espero poner mucho sasusaku, aunque eso se irá dando todavía.  
**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** A mí también me empezó a gustar mucho esa pareja. Respecto a lo del_ _ShikaTema..._ _creo que sí lo voy a poner, aunque no tanto como las parejas principales... perdona por favor! Pero espero que aún así te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**saita:** ¡Que bueno que te gusta! Kya es que el NejiTen es una de las mejores parejas xD. Por eso es que soy seguidora de tu fic. Creo que con ellos la cosa irá también algo calmada, sin prisa, aunque veremos que pasa. No sé si meter a Lee por ahí en medio o a Kankuro... ayúdame!  
**nejitenten:** Hola! el Toby también tiene un collar en forma de cono para que no se muerda. Y respecto a lo del capítulo fatídico... ¡sí lo ví! Creo que muchas quedamos en shock por eso. Espero que hayan sido alucinaciones de Tenten o algo así, tal vez confundió a Lee con Neji (¿.?) Por eso mismo es que yo también necesito leer y escribir NejiTen. Bueno... muchas gracias por el review!  
**Temari-shikamaru:** Jeje... puesrespecto a lo del shikatema, lo más probable es que sí lo ponga.Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y pues aquí estuvo el otro, espero que te haya gustado.  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Toby te agradece tus buenos deseos xD, ya se está mejorando. Bueno, respecto a lo de Naruto, a tí también te pido ayuda para que me ayudes a decidir con quien lo dejo... o si lo dejo solo pero feliz (ya te estoy estresando también xD gomen!)Que bien que sepas francés! yo de ese idioma no entiendo ni pío, pero es uno de los que me gustaría aprender.Que bueno que te haya gustado!. Saludos..._

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo... aunque esperen. Ayuda por favor! díganme que hago con Naruto! Lo dejo con una chica de ahí (aunque ya no hay muchas opciones), le invento a una chica o lo dejo solito y feliz. Ayuda por favor! Creo que ahora es todo... tengo sueño... mis ojitos se cierran (aunque apenas son las 10:30 p.m.) pero bueno... los dejo...Gracias!**


	4. La Cena

**N/a:** ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Es que siempre sí se me borró la historia y tuve que volver a hacer el capítulo. Entonces se me fue la inspiración y estuve días enteros tratando de escribir sin lograrlo. Pero sus reviews me animaron mucho a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias!... siempre les agradeceré su apoyo n.n

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... aunque no me molestaría que así fuera xD.

* * *

**CAP 4. LA CENA**

-Perdónenme chicos – dijo Sakura levantándose y dirigiendo una amplia sonrisa a los demás, que la miraban con sorpresa - ¿Qué tal les fue en el entrenamiento?

-¡Muy bien Sakura-chan! – Le dijo el rubio – Hubieras venido, le gané a Sasuke la mayoría de las veces…

-¡Ya quisieras baka! – respondió Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se enojara y así comenzara una nueva pelea.

Temari y los demás se encogieron de hombros mientras se dedicaban miradas de resignación.

-¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar? – preguntó Kiba

-¡Lo siento, lo había olvidado! – Se excusó Temari – síganme que ya estanlistas las habitaciones

Los 8 shinobis se abrieron paso entre la multitud que comenzaba a bajar hacia el comedor, todos vestidos muy sobriamente. Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo en el que había 2 habitaciones, una en frente de la otra:

-Estas son – indicó la rubia – Ya que son 6 pueden dividirse

Después de muchas discusiones Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba ocuparon una habitación y Neji, Lee y Shikamaru ocuparon la otra.

-Se me olvidaba – dijo Temari antes de que los demás entraran a sus habitaciones – Hoy hay una cena y será necesario que asistan, pero de incógnitos.

Los chicos asintieron mientras Sakura los miraba muy confundida sin entender ni una palabra de lo que hablaban. Temari y Sakura caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación en dónde estaban las demás kunoichis aún terminando de arreglarse.

-¿Qué creen? – Anunció Temari apenas y entró – ¡Llegaron los chicos!

A Ino se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata se quedó inmóvil debido a la sorpresa y Tenten palideció inmediatamente.

-¡Entonces hay cambio de planes! – Exclamó Ino felizmente mientras todas la miraban visiblemente desconcertadas - ¿Qué? no me miren así. Tú Tenten, tienes que estar bellísima para Neji y tú Sakura, para Sasuke…

-Ya te dije que no me gusta… - empezóa decirTenten

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo nada – le reiteró Ino

Sin decir nada Temari salió de la habitación y regresó minutos después con unos hermosos vestidos.

-Están muy bonitos Temari-chan – comentó la Hyuga acariciando la suave tela de uno de ellos

-Este sería perfecto para ti Hinata – repuso la rubia mostrándole un hermoso vestido azul cielo. Hinata corrió a probárselo mientras las demás seguían eligiendo los vestidos. Sakura escogió uno color rosa pálido, Tenten uno verde claro, Temari optó por uno color rojo e Ino por uno negro.

Temari, Hinata y Sakura empezaron a maquillarse mientras Ino y Tenten las miraban recostadas en la cama, puesto que ellas ya estaban arregladas.

-¿No se les hace sospechoso que hayan mandado a llamar a Sasuke y Naruto? – preguntó Tenten

-Ahora que lo dices, sí, es extraño – observó la pelirrosa recogiéndose el cabello – Ese entrenamiento era muy importante para ellos…

-Hablé con Gaara-sama, pero no me quiso decir nada. – comentó Hinata pensativa. Todas las demás se dirigieron miradas sospechosas, pero la chica de ojos blancos no se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Hablaste con mi hermano? – preguntó Temari midiendo mucho sus palabras para no sonar demasiado interesada.

Hinata enrojeció visiblemente.

-Em… esto… yo me lo encontré por casualidad… ¿no deberíamos bajar? – dijo la muchacha nerviosamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

Las demás la imitaron mientras dirigían una última mirada al espejo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al comedor donde se iba a realizar la cena, se percataron de que estaba más lleno de lo que habían imaginado. En realidad, no se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la residencia del Kazekage, entre las que se podían contar: ninjas de élite invitados (entre los que se encontraban los de Konoha), representantes de las distintas villas y sus respectivos acompañantes, empleados y ninjas a los que les tocaba resguardar la seguridad.

Hinata miró nerviosa en caso de que a su insistente acusador se le ocurriese aparecer de improviso.

-Está más lleno de lo que me esperaba – dijo Temari con fastidio – Las dejo, tengo que ir a saludar a los huéspedes

-Está bien, nos vemos luego – le contestó Sakura preguntándose que rayos era lo que se hacía en una cena como esa

-Que raro… - la voz de Ino la sacó de su ensimismamiento – ninguno de nuestros compañeros ha aparecido

-Bueno Ino, seguramente ellos tienen que estar resguardando el orden ¿o no?

-Tienes razón… y nosotras tenemos que coger una mesa y sentarnos

Las 4 kunoichis escogieron una de las últimas mesas libres, estaba al fondo del salón, cerca de la mesa principal –en la que se encontraban Gaara y algunos señores feudales – Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar, esperando a que sirvieran el banquete. Al poco rato de su llegada, los ninjas de Konoha hicieron su aparición. Lo que más les sorprendió fueron sus atuendos: todos iban vestidos de traje y sin ninguna clase de bandana o atavío que indicara que eran ninjas.

Aparentando la mayor naturalidad que les fue posible, se acercaron a la mesa de las chicas y se sentaron como si fuesen otros invitados. Ino soltó una risita y le pegó con el codo a Tenten.

-Deberías ver tu cara – dijo Ino aguantando la risa – Sólo te falta el babero

-No puedo ver mi cara porque no tengo un espejo – replicó Tenten molesta – Además no estoy viendo a Neji

-¿Entonces estás viendo a Lee?

-¿Te puedes callar?

Apenas unos instantes después de que se hubieron sentado e intercambiado algunas palabras e insultos, por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, llegó la tan ansiada cena: pescado con verduras crudas

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin embargo, a apenas unos metros de distancia de ellos, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para el Kazekage, que estaba cenando con unos ancianos pertenecientes al consejo de la Villa de la Arena y algunos señores feudales…

-Me niego rotundamente – dijo el pelirrojo por tercera vez

-Gaara… - le susurró su hermana - …por favor, considéralo

-No te queremos presionar – añadió una anciana – pero dentro de un año estarás en edad de casarte, y como eres el líder de la aldea…

-No se preocupe Sayuri-san – dijo Temari dirigiéndose a la anciana – Solucionaremos ese problema lo más pronto posible

-Te entiendo querida – refutó Sayuri – pero necesitamos un compromiso lo más pronto posible… no te queremos presionar Gaara

El mencionado puso cara de pocos amigos_ "Menos mal que no me quieren presionar""_ pensó con ironía; sin embargo no trató de rebatir lo dicho por el consejo. Sabía que pronto le iban a exigir que se comprometiera, había estado consciente de eso muchos años atrás, cuando lo nombraron Kazekage, pero había un problema: no se podía comprometer porque no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo. Temari se dio cuenta de esto y trató de ayudar a su hermano, así que volvió a romper el silencio:

-Sayuri-san, pero si no encontramos a alguien con quien se…

-No te preocupes querida que en ese caso nosotros elegiremos a la adecuada, estamos de acuerdo en que tiene que ser de una muy buena familia ¿o no?

-Preferiría que me dieran un tiempo – dijo el Kazekage cediendo un poco

-Te damos un plazo de un mes, ni un día más, ni un día menos – habló el jefe del consejo por primera vez

Nadie se atrevió a refutar lo que había dicho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Te ves hermosa Tenten!. ¡No dejes que la llama de tu juventud se extinga! – dijo Lee entusiastamente

-Gra…gracias Lee – respondió un poco desconcertada

-¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Sakura-chan! – dijo el chico dirigiéndole una de sus famosas sonrisas

La aludida sonrió cortésmente mientras fijaba su mirada en su pescado como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo. No sabía el porqué de su reacción, aunque se podía deber a que sentía la penetrante mirada del Uchiha fija en ella. Al levantar la vista nuevamente, Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con absoluta calma, excepto por las intervenciones de Naruto.

Una música tranquila se comenzó a escuchar y varias parejas empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la pista. Tenten, al igual que todos en la mesa comenzó a prestar atención a cualquier cosa para evadir el tema de salir a bailar, hasta que…

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Kankuro dirigiéndose a Tenten. Todos pegaron un respingo, puesto que nadie se había dado cuenta en que momento había aparecido.

-¿Me dices a mí?

-Claro, te he estado observando y… eres muy bella

Tenten se sonrojó violentamente y trató de no mirar a nadie en la mesa. No sabía que hacer, así como tampoco sabía que cara tenían sus compañeros.

-Tenten no sabe bailar – dijo la voz fría de Hyuga Neji

Nadie dijo nada después de esto, pero ese fue el aliciente que faltaba para que Tenten tendiera la mano hacia Kankuro aceptando su invitación.

-Bah, esto es muy problemático para mí – dijo Shikamaru acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

-¿Pero no deberíamos ver si no hay nada sospechoso? – intervino Kiba - ¿Vienes conmigo a bailar Ino? Después de todo si estoy aquí sentado no puedo vigilar nada.

-No te quieras aprovechar chico perro

-Ni que quisiera aprovecharme de ti, pero somos compañeros ¿no?

-Ya, está bien

La pareja salió a bailar aparentando la mayor normalidad, pero a la vez atentos por cualquier cosa inusual que se presentase.

-Nosotros también deberíamos pararnos a vigilar – dijo Neji poniéndose de pie – Pero no es recomendable que vayamos todos

-¡Voy contigo Neji! – exclamó la 'Bestia verde de Konoha'

Al final, en la mesa quedaron Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru. Que, ya un poco más relajados comenzaron a charlar animadamente –excepto Sasuke y Shikamaru que estaban atentos a cualquier señal de sus compañeros – ocasionalmente Kiba e Ino regresaban para informarles de cómo iban las cosas.

La chica Hyuga miró hacia un lado y descubrió con horror que Kizoku, su insistente acosador se aproximaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo dirigiéndole una seductora sonrisa. Sakura lo miró extrañada, no reconoció al tipo - ¿Vienes a bailar?

-A-ahora no puedo… - dijo la muchacha nerviosamente esquivando su mirada

-Vamos, que no te voy a hacer daño

-Pero es que no puedo, tal vez más tarde – respondió la muchacha con la esperanza de poder escaquearse lo más pronto posible

-¿Acaso tienes novio…?

-Sí – afirmó una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que Hinata abriera mucho sus ojos - ¿Es que no sabías que ella está comprometida con mi hermano, el Kazekage?

Todos los que estaban ahí giraron bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Temari, cuestionando con la mirada si lo que había dicho era cierto. Temari simplemente les sonrió.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía…

-Pues es mejor que lo sepas de una vez, porque si mi hermano se entera de que estás persiguiendo a su novia, no creo que se vaya a poner muy contento.

Kizoku, se retiró de ahí, no sin antes hacer una pronunciada reverencia. Temari sonrió, Hinata intentó hacerlo, pero lo único que le salió fue una extraña mueca. No podía creer lo que Temari había dicho.

-¿Es eso cierto Hinata-chan? – preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa – ¡Si es así habrá 2 bodas!

-¿2 bodas? – cuestionó la pelirrosa intrigada

-¡Sí, la de Hinata y la nuestra Sakura-chan!

Sasuke, que era el que estaba al lado de Naruto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso baka? – dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza

-No estés diciendo tonterías – repuso Sasuke. Luego se dirigió a Hinata - ¿Es eso cierto?

Hinata se sonrojó mucho, pero alcanzó a balbucear:

-No… yo… no sé porque…

-Es que Ino me había dicho lo de tu acosador así que cuando vi que ese tipo no te dejaba se me ocurrió que tal vez élera el que te acosaba– dijo inocentemente, mientras a su mente acudía una idea para poder ayudar a su hermano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Neji ¿qué estás observando? – inquirió Lee al ver a Neji tratando de ver algo, o alguien – Neji… ¡Neji! – exclamó, haciendo que el Hyuga se sobresaltara

-¿Pasa algo! – preguntó alarmado

-Es lo que te quería preguntar yo a ti… desde hace rato no paras de observar hacia allá – dijo Lee dirigiendo su mirada, hacia donde, minutos antes Neji estaba observando - ¿Estabas viendo a…Tenten?

-¡Claro que no! Es que… ese tipo con el que está no me da mucha confianza

-Pero si es el hermano de Gaara-san

-Sí, pero aún así…

-¡Ya entiendo!

-¿Qué entiendes? – preguntó Neji con un deje de nerviosismo

-¡Tú siempre tan alerta!. ¡Tal vez sea un bunshin, en todo caso tenemos que ir a verificar!

Antes de que el Hyuga pudiera replicar, Lee se encontraba arrastrándolo hacia Tenten y Kankuro.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo? – dijo Lee dirigiéndose a Kankuro – Es sólo por seguridad, vamos afuera

El encapuchado lo miró con desconcierto, sin embargo hizo lo que el chico le indicaba.

-¡Tu baila con Tenten hasta que regrese Kankuro! – le gritó Lee a Neji, a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar para no despertar sospechas.

-¿por qué dijiste eso en la mesa? – dijo Tenten después de un momento de silencio, haciendo que Neji la mirara sorprendido – Que no sabía bailar…

-Yo… pensé que…

-¿pensaste qué Neji? – preguntó Tenten acercando inconscientemente su cara a la del chico

-Pensé que... tenías 2 pies izquierdos – respondió Neji arruinando el momento. Tenten enojada le propinó un fuerte pisotón, haciendo que Neji gritara de dolor.

-¿Estás loca?

-Lo siento, es que tengo 2 pies izquierdos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en la mesa, todo seguía con calma, hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sasuke sobresaltándose

-¿Qué cosa? No escuché nada – dijo el rubio mirando hacia todos lados

-Parecía la voz de Neji – terció la pelirrosa preocupada

-Vamos, Sakura – dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura, para aparentar que iban a bailar, pero buscando a la vez a Neji. Una vez que lo encontraron, bailando con Tenten se dirigieron a él.

-¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Sasuke con disimulo

-No – respondió el Hyuga extrañado - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Escuchamos un grito

-Ah eso… - Neji hizo una mueca disgustado – es Tenten que tiene 2 pies izquierdos

A Sakura y Sasuke les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vamos – dijo Sakura separándose de Sasuke para empezar a caminar hacia la mesa. El Uchiha la miró extrañado, la actitud de la pelirrosa era bastante extraña.

-¡Esperen! – exclamó Tenten – Quédense aquí que yo ya me quiero ir a sentar, me duelen mis pies

-Yo soy el que debería quejarse – murmuró Neji

-De acuerdo – dijo Sasuke volviendo a posar sus manos en la cintura de Sakura.

Sakura se alejó un poco visiblemente perturbada. Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – inquirió

-No me pasa nada – respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Pero… estás rara

-¿Te refieres a que no estoy persiguiéndote como una obsesa? – preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad.

Sasuke no respondió.

-Pues es que decidí que haciendo eso no voy a lograr nada, así que es mejor concentrarse en otras cosas ¿la vida sigue no? – Continuó hablando – Además, así me puedo concentrar mejor en otras cosas, como mi entrenamiento como kunoichi.

-Hn… - Sasuke intentó decir otra cosa, pero sólo salió un ruido ininteligible de su boca. Por primera vez Sakura lo había dejado verdaderamente sin palabras.

* * *

**Por fin acabé... perdonen el retraso, pero es que me pasó algo horrible: se me fue la inspiración. Créanme que me la pasé fatal. Días tratando de escribir y sin resultados, por fin¡hoy lo pude acabar! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me animaron mucho. Aquí los respondo:**

_**Sakata Sakeki:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! En serio, no sé cómo agradecerte. Como te había dicho por msn, me ayudaste demasiado con las canciones que me pasaste y esa sugerencia de hacer esquemas. Lo del "Sasuke-kun" pues no quise que Sasuke la tuviera tan fácil con Sakura¡tiene que sufrir y ganárselo a pulso si es que quiere llegar a ella! Y que bueno que te parezca viable el GaaHina, me cuesta trabajo hacerlo n.n. ¡Nos vemos!  
**Kitiara:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y lo de Itachi, sí aparecerá, pondré una de mis teorías sobre él, ya lo verás… jujuju. Bueno, claro que estaré ahí para darte mi review, tu sólo dime cuando lo publicas y te lo doy.  
**sakurasasuke:** ¡Kya! Me emocionó mucho que te gustara. ¿Te han hablado de mí? Muchas gracias! A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Sakura y Sasuke. Ya me las imagino a las 3 juntas xD. Saludos…  
**LoNeR-YuFFiE:** ¡Yuffie! Me emociona mucho que me dejes un review TT… esa es la fuerza de la juventud –lágrimas estilo Gai-, es que se me va la onda xD. Yo he visto algunos GaaHina, pero no hay muchos, aunque de GaaTema no he visto ninguno o.o. Ya me imagino… haber estado corriendo a la que gritaba SasuNaru ¬¬. Te puedo comprender perfectamente… a una amiga que acabo de conocer (hará como un mes) le gusta esa pareja y me pone sus imágenes de SasuNaru en el msn! ¬¬U. Oye, con lo de el RPG ya no supe más de ti, te desconectaste, bueno, de todos modos, espero verte en el msn. xD  
**Sole:** Muchas gracias por darme tu sugerencia, ya veré como lo acomodo. Aunque si, también estoy pensando eso que me dijiste.  
**Sabaku no Hinata:** ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! A ver como pongo el siguiente capítulo, pero espero meter poco a poco más GaaHina.  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Sí, se me perdió el capítulo u.u, pensé que lo iba a encontrar, pero al menos me sirvió para mejorar lo que llevaba escrito. Aunque perdí el hilo de las cosas y por eso me tardé mucho… pues con Naruto ya veré que hago. Aunque podría crear la liga de los solteros con Lee, Gai y Kankuro xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Gaara… Nos vemos!  
**Kiara:** ¡Hola! Es raro que nos presenten por review. Pues Itachi sí va a aparecer, pero en unos capítulos más adelante. Todavía no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener este fic. Espero que recuperes tu cuenta pronto y así poder leer un fic tuyo. Saludos… xD  
**Nejitenten:** ¡Espero que sigas tu fic! Yo también he superado mi "crisis post-142" es que en verdad fue algo perturbador TT. Bueno, pero ¿qué voy a hacer sin tus fic? Pues espero que publiques el otro, ya sea en español o en inglés que yo te seguiré. Claro que escucho 'The Rasmus' tengo su CD xD. Y no te preocupes por que el review está largo, por mí mejor xD. Pues los iré juntando poco a poco, como podrás ver puse un poquito de ellos aquí. Aquí metí un poco a Kankuro, pero Lee seguirá interfiriendo, aunque él no sabe nada de los sentimientos de Neji. ¿Así que ya tienes a Neji y Kiba? Mira que te agarraste los 2 de una vez! xDD y espero que te recuperes de tu hemorragia nasal xD. (Gaara¡Salen tacos de Neji!) Ya te mandé los tacos por paquetería¡que los disfrutes!  
**Lin Hashimoto:** Que bueno que te guste la historia… trataré de actualizar más rápido. ¡Gomen por la tardanza xD!  
**Saita:** Espero que no te hayas quedado calva xDD. Veo que fuimos muchas las víctimas por el episodio 142. Como ya he dicho, espero que hayan sido alucinaciones de Kishimoto xD. Pues meteré a Lee… pero no te preocupes que Tenten no le hará caso juajuajua –risa malvada- .Muchas gracias por tu review n.n  
**Ale-Sama:** No te preocupes n.n. Sé que me apoyas… ¡muchas gracias!. Pues aquí ya empieza la cosa… Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste.  
**nadeshiko-uchija:** No te preocupes por Naruto, a mí también me encanta y no voy a hacerlo sufrir n.n. Respecto al sasusaku y al nejiten, a mí también me gustan mucho esas parejas y son a las que más me voy a enfocar. Aunque también haré ShikaTema y no sé si KibaIno. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!  
**Sccmar:** Lo de Naruto… no sé si inventarle una pareja o dejarle solito. A mí también me encanta Sasuke y ya tendrá más apariciones de ahora en adelante xD.  
**Marion-asakura:** Ya se pudo ver un poco como va a ser el sasusaku, va a ser poco a poco, con algunas insinuaciones, aunque voy a meter un poco más en el siguiente capi.  
**RiMi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Jeje sí, el ordenador da muchos problemas, a veces así me pasa, que no quiere mandar review, se pone medio loco xD. Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Muchos saludos!__**Yami no Katon Karura:** (va por el capi 2 y 3) Me alegra que te haya gustado¡espero que todo se solucione pronto con tu laptop para poder leer tus fics que se extrañan mucho!  
**Pilikita Sakura:** Yo tampoco quería que se quedara solito, es que hay pocas chicas, debería haber más TT. Muchas gracias por apoyarme. He leído varios fics GaaHina y me gustaron por eso me decidí a hacer uno. Por cierto, a mí también me gusta mucho tu fic. n.n  
**Temari-shikamaru:** sí, habrá un poco de ShikaTema, meteré a Kankuro en el medio aunque más a Lee. Por lo del 142… aunque Tenten no le hará mucho caso, espero, porque luego todo cobra vida propia y no lo puedo controlar xDD.  
**Aura Nekoi:** ¡Que bueno que te hayan gustado! Muchas gracias por mandarme el review. A mí me gusta mucho escribir el de Delirios y este. Aunque con el primero me divierto mucho xDD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo… Saludos…  
**MariahHaruno:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado. A mí me encantan tus fics ¬¬ aunque a ti no, pero te reitero que escribes muy bien. Y que le de Mis Cadenas va excelente porque la redacción de ése es una maravilla.  
**Alma:** Perdona por el retraso, pero mi capítulo se me perdió… no sé quien me lo borró ¬¬ y tuve que volver a escribirlo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!  
**Temari-chan:** Me alegra que te guste, sí pondré GaaHina y algo de ShikaTema. No lo abandonaré, muchas gracias por apoyarme!_

**¡Terminé! son las 10 p.m. Le estoy dando los últimos toques antes de subirlo. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	5. Agitación

**N/a:** Creo que un gomen multiplicado por 500200 no alcanzaría para decirles cuanto siento mi tardanza. En las notas finales les explicaré el motivo, en resumen no he tenido mucho tiempo. Mil perdones también si no les he dejado reviews en sus fics, prometo que lo haré, estoy actualizándome también leyendo fics n.nU Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Nota:** No me pertenecen Naruto ni sus personajes, creo que no los merezco TT

* * *

**CAP 5. AGITACIÓN**

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? – cuestionó Temari al ver que Shikamaru parecía encontrarse en otro mundo

-Estaba pensando… - murmuró el chico sin poner atención a la rubia

-¿En qué… o quién? – insistió Temari con suspicacia aprovechando que Shikamaru parecía en trance

-En Hinata…

En ese momento, la rubia no pudo evitar que el rostro se le desencajase en una extraña mueca, debatiéndose entre asombrarse o enojarse. Sin embargo, Shikamaru siguió mirando hacia su plato sin prestar atención a Temari en lo más mínimo.

-… ¿Por qué dijiste que estaba comprometida con Gaara?.¿Es qué no sabes los problemas que eso acarrearía si se enteran… ciertas personas? – continuó hablando el jounin

-Así que era eso – suspiró Temari girando inconscientemente la cabeza para mirar a Gaara que seguía en la misma mesa que antes - … Sólo intentaba ayudar a Hinata con el tipo que la acosaba – se justificó la muchacha – aunque pensándolo bien… ¿me ayudarías en algo?

Shikamaru la miró con cara de circunstancias.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke? – inquirió Sakura después de un silencio bastante incómodo

-Yo… ¿Te parece si nos vamos a sentar?

-No hay problema, pero te ves algo cansado – sugirió la pelirrosa mirando preocupada el aspecto de su compañero – deberías irte a dormir

-¿No dijiste que no te ibas a preocupar más por mí? – susurró el Uchiha sonriendo autocomplaciente. Pero aún así Sakura logró escucharlo

-Te dije que no te perseguiría como obsesa, pero eres mi compañero de equipo, me preocupo por ti lo mismo que me preocupo por Naruto…

-¿Así qué te preocupas por ese…? – dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos haciendo estremecer a la muchacha al sentir puesta en ella su mirada entre fría y cálida.

-Por supuesto – respondió con la boca seca

-Vámonos a sentar – sentenció el Uchiha dirigiéndose a la mesa a toda prisa. Sakura se quedó totalmente desconcertada en medio de la pista

Al llegar a la mesa observaron como Shikamaru y Temari parecían enfrascados en una conversación llevada casi en susurros. Hinata se encontraba charlando con Naruto y Kiba, mientras Ino miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al acosador de Hinata para ponerlo una vez más en su lugar. Neji y Tenten parecían enfadados el uno con el otro y ninguno de los dos levantaba la vista del plato, parecían un par de niños castigados.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos retiremos a dormir – dijo Temari cuando terminó de hablar con Shikamaru

-Opino lo mismo, mañana será un día muy largo – apuntó Shikamaru – Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y yo vigilaremos esta noche. Mañana por la mañana les tocará a Kiba y Lee

-¡No es justo! – exclamó Naruto – ¡Tengo sueño dattebayo!

-Dormirás por la mañana baka – le respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, al menos podré velar por tu sueño Sakura-chan

-Nada de andar haciendo el tonto Naruto. Tú vas a vigilar la parte de abajo – lo cortó el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos con fastidio

-No se diga más, vamos a dormir – sugirió Kiba. Los demás dieron su aprobación y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios, a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji.

En el comedor se encontraban todavía Gaara y los miembros del consejo, así como algunos señores feudales, invitados y empleados en general, que continuaban disfrutando de la cena. Contrario a lo que había dicho Sasuke, Naruto fue el encargado de vigilar el pasillo de las habitaciones, Shikamaru se dedicó a rondar por el comedor por si algo anormal se presentase, Neji por el resto de la casa y Sasuke decidió salir a vigilar en las afueras de la residencia.

-----------

La cálida brisa nocturna mecía suavemente los cabellos de Sasuke mientras éste se dedicaba a inspeccionar el terreno. Era la noche más oscura que hubiera visto en años. La luna se encontraba cubierta por las nubes y alrededor reinaba un inquietante silencio. Inconscientemente recordó su entrenamiento, este año había sido bastante duro, pero había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo, si todo iba bien se presentaría a las pruebas de ANBU el año siguiente. En parte quería calmar a su conciencia trabajando para Konoha, se arrepentía profundamente de haberse marchado de Konoha. Al regresar, hace 2 años, no lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, Naruto le había dado la paliza de su vida y Sakura lo había ignorado olímpicamente, sin contar que tuvo que soportar un año de suspensión como ninja, aunque al año siguiente entrenó bastante duro para alcanzar el nivel de sus demás compañeros.

El Uchiha pateó una piedra que hizo un ruido sordo al golpear un árbol logrando que varios pájaros volaran lejos de ahí, alarmados. Sasuke maldijo en silencio por su imprudencia y agudizó aún más el oído en espera de escuchar algo extraño, pero no escuchó nada más aparte del croar de las ranas._ "Raro" _pensó. Se suponía que iban a estar varios ninjas a cargo de la seguridad del exterior, pero no se escuchaba nada. Tal vez estén mas lejos, se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

Un estrépito se escuchó desde las habitaciones superiores haciendo que Sasuke levantara la cabeza, alarmado. En esos instantes por su mente pasaron toda clase de ideas horrorosas. El ruido había sido como si alguien hubiera tirado algo realmente pesado. Se adentró a toda velocidad en la casa.

-----------

Naruto se encontraba haciendo guardia por el pasillo de las habitaciones, arrepentido de haber escogido aquel lugar. Estaba sumamente aburrido, sin contar que a cada minuto pasaban empleados por ahí provocándole unos sustos tremendos. Cansado de recorrer el pasillo una y otra vez, decidió sentarse en las escaleras a descansar un momento.

Los ruidos provenientes del comedor eran escasos, y cada vez más gente subía a sus habitaciones. El dormitorio de Gaara, sus hermanos y los miembros del consejo se encontraba en el ala este de la casa; Shikamaru se encargaría de vigilar ese lado.

Cuando toda la gente terminó de subir a sus respectivos dormitorios, el rubio se tiró en el piso cerrando sus ojos por un momento. La palabra 'imprudencia' no pasó por su mente en ningún momento. De pronto sintió una fría brisa recorrer el pasillo. Se estremeció. Al girar la cabeza se fijó en que la ventana estaba abierta, frunció el entrecejo extrañado: habría jurado que un momento antes esa ventana se encontraba cerrada.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Neji, Lee y Shikamaru sobresaltó al rubio jounin, que se quedó inmóvil por un momento en espera de que alguien asomara la cabeza alarmado o de, por lo menos escuchar un grito. No se escuchó nada más. Sasuke irrumpió en la ventana, mirando con extrañeza a Naruto que estaba parado en medio del pasillo sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-No tengo idea, el ruido proviene de la habitación de Lee – se excusó el rubio

-¿Qué esperas para entrar? – lo apremió Sasuke abriendo bruscamente la puerta

En la habitación se encontraba Lee en pijama tratando de levantar el armario. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, probablemente debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para levantar el armario.

-¿Qué haces Lee? – interrogó Sasuke a la vez que suspiraba aliviado

-¡Gomen nasai! Estaba tratando de ver que había en el armario cuando se me vino encima

-Vamos a levantarlo – dijo Naruto avanzando dispuesto a girar el armario para abrir su puerta

-¡No es necesario! – gritó Lee – yo lo puedo hacer sólo con la fuerza de la juventud que brilla en mí

A los miembros del equipo 7 les cayó una gota de sudor por la frente, salieron de la habitación de Lee y casi un minuto después Shikamaru hizo su aparición, parecía agotado.

-¡Bajen ahora mismo al patio! – les dijo a ambos. Ninguno de los 2 tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el exterior.

-¿qué sucede? – murmuró Sasuke desconcertado por lo irreal de la situación

-No hagan mucho ruido – los silenció Shikamaru instándolos con una seña para que lo siguieran. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a la entrada de la residencia. Ahí se encontraban los guardias encargados de la seguridad… muertos. La sangre se derramaba sobre sus cuerpos, al analizar la herida se dieron cuenta de que su muerte había sido rápida y silenciosa: habían muerto degollados.

Después de esto, Neji, que ya se encontraba ahí decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores para encontrar a los asesinos. Al no obtener resultado alguno optaron por alarmar al Kazekage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol hizo su puntual aparición en la aldea de la Arena, sin embargo daba la apariencia de que estuviera pintado porque no calentaba en lo absoluto. En la residencia del Kazekage reinaba un absoluto silencio debido a que casi nadie, a excepción de los empleados y otros guardias, estaba despierto.

En el despacho de Gaara se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Kankuro. El Kazekage estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos aparentemente preocupado por la situación.

-¿Nadie vio nada sospechoso anoche? – cuestionó Kankuro con una seriedad poco común en él

-No, hubo un incidente con Lee y subí a ver que había pasado – comentó Sasuke

-¿Qué incidente? – dijo Gaara levantando la vista

-Se cayó un armario – mencionó Shikamaru – algo sin importancia, pero fue lo que nos distrajo

Gaara volvió a ocultar la cara entre sus manos. Todos guardaron silencio en espera de escucharlo hablar.

-Ni una palabra a nadie de esto

-Pero… - intentó refutar Naruto

-No nos podemos permitir cancelar esta reunión, si lo hacemos puede haber más muertes aún

-Hermano, y… ¿los familiares de los guardias?

-Diles que murieron en una misión que surgió de improviso

-No es algo… ¿cruel? – preguntó Shikamaru

-¿Cruel? – Gaara esbozó una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa – Así es esto, creí que lo habían aprendido ya. Al decidir convertirnos en shinobis sabemos que sólo somos herramientas. – El muchacho se puso de pie y salió por la puerta sin decir más.

-Está preocupado – murmuró Kankuro – De cualquier manera, nos estamos quedando sin ninjas

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ha habido muchas bajas en lo que va del año, hasta podría pensar que los que están haciendo esto son los culpables de aquellas bajas… ya lo tenían planeado, quieren desarmarnos

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, le parecía haber oído un fuerte ruido la noche anterior y haber visto sangre. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en cosas horribles cuando recién empezaba su día.

Tenten e Ino se encontraban vistiéndose, no había señales de Hinata, por lo que Sakura dedujo que se encontraba tomando una ducha.

-Hasta que te despiertas frentuda – le reprochó su amiga rubia – Creíamos que ya estabas muerta

-¡Cállate cerda! – exclamó para luego añadir con la voz un poco cansada - ¿Qué hora es?

-La una de la tarde – respondió Tenten cepillándose el cabello con prisa – Ino y yo tenemos que arreglarnos para la reunión

-Lo había olvidado – dijo Sakura sonriendo – Así que tendrán un mal día ¿eh?

-Pues no del todo – contestó Ino sonriendo también – Hoy la reunión durará menos que ayer

-Por cierto… ¿cómo les fue ayer? – inquirió Ino con malicia – Neji y tú se perdieron un buen rato – añadió dirigiéndose a Tenten

Tenten rió con sarcasmo recordando lo que había pasado anoche.

-Neji y yo no somos nada más que compañeros de equipo. Ni él me quiere ni yo lo quiero

-Sí claro, ya te veo casada y con pequeños niños de ojos blancos – bromeó Sakura

-¡Cállate! – gritó Tenten de broma lanzándole un cojín – A ti te veo con pequeños niños herederos del sharingan

-Chicas, no se peleen – Ino se unió al juego lanzándoles almohadas a ambas

-¿Y qué paso con Kiba? – al decir esto Tenten se miró las uñas muy ufana. Ino abrió y cerró la boca dando la impresión de ser un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Mira como te callamos! – Sakura sonrió triunfal, en ese momento Hinata salió del baño con una yukata casual y una toalla encima de los hombros

-Creo que la que nos va a ganar va a ser Hinata – dijo Ino para cambiar el tema

-¿De qué hablan? – inquirió con inocencia la muchacha recién llegada

-De que pronto te veremos con casada y con hijos pelirrojos – bromeó su amiga de ojos verdes

Hinata en ese momento se sonrojó al extremo. Tenten se alarmó al ver el color tan brillante en la cara de la heredera del clan Hyuga y corrió a darle aire.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… yo… esto…

Los balbuceos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por una Temari que irrumpió abruptamente a la habitación. Llevaba varios uniformes de jounins en la mano, las muchachas la miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Y eso Temari?

-Tengo que pedirles un favor, Hinata, Sakura… ¿podrían ayudarnos con la seguridad?

Hinata y Sakura se miraron un momento para finalmente sonreír.

-Claro que sí ¿en dónde empezamos?

Ninguna de las 2 sospechaba nada acerca del plan que ella había montado junto con Shikamaru para ayudar a su querido hermano… y de paso a cierta kunoichi pelirrosa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto, les juro que pondré todo de mi parte para hacerlo. Otro fic que también me urge actualizar es _"Campamento Konoha"_ llevo más de 1 mes sin actualizarlo TT. Las razones por las cuales demoré demasiado para actualizar son 2: entré al colegio y estoy haciendo mi servicio. Del colegio salgo a las 2 de la tarde, saliendo de ahí me tengo que ir al servicio a cuidar a niños de kinder, salgo de ahí como a las 6 de la tarde y me regreso caminando a mi casa. Ni para que contarles que llego a hacer tareas del colegio, termino como a las 8 y con ganas de tirarme a la cama y masajearme los pies xD. Si quieren saber más sobre mi vida, lean mi _blog "La vida según yo",_ el linkestá en mi profile(miren que hasta ya hago promoción y todo xD). También empecé un nuevo fic con una amiga, su nick es _Ataki-chan_. La historia se llama_ "Planes del destino"_ es un NejiTen y NaruHina. No me enrrollo más y les respondo sus reviews:**

_**Sakata Sakeki:** Pienso seguir con el SasuSaku, es que esa pareja es muy especial xD. Pues pienso poner algo de ShikaTema, aunque no tanto para no quitarle protagonismo a las parejas principales. Ví que ya actualizaste tu fic, ahora mismo lo voy a leer, aunque si no me da tiempo lo leo mañana, es que ya son las 11 de la noche y mañana voy al cole, de todas maneras¡me emocionó demasiado que hayas actualizado!. No he podido platicartanto contigo por el msn últimamente TT, es que ando apurada con lo del servicio, pero espero que se tranquilicenlas cosas... bueno, nos vemos! n.n  
**Dark Rinoa Chan:** ¡Hola que bueno que te guste!Ya te digo... mi enfermedad es contagiosa, gomen porpasártelo a tí xD. Pues bueno, acerca del KibaIno no estoy muy segura,si lo pongo no será demasiado insinuado porque no quiero quitarle protagonismo a las 3 parejas principales, así que no te preocupes porque el GaaHina lo pienso seguir xD.Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!  
**Nel-chan:** Pues a Naruto... todavía no tengo muy claro con quien lo voy a dejar, o si lo voy a dejar con alguien, pero una cosa si tengo clara, no voy a hacerlo sufrir xD, así que no te preocupes; pues de nada, tu fic está muy bien! espero que subas otro pronto que me gustó mucho!  
**HarunoSakura91:** ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste el GaaHina, pues a Sasuke quiero ponérselo un poco más difícil kukuku -risa Ochimaruteisca- tiene que sufrir un poco para lograr conquistar a Sakura xD.  
**sccmar:** A mí me sucedió lo mismo con el NejiTen, de poquito a poquito me fue gustando más y más xD. He visto que ya actualizaste tu fic! mil perdoner por no haber dejado reviews todavía, prometo que lo haré pronto n.n. Es que el tiempo no me alcanza, espero que te haya gustado este capi xD.  
**saita:** Ahora sí espero que no estés calva! me sentiría bastante culpable... no pienses que es un complot a favor de tu calvicie ¿eh? xD. Ese Lee! me cae genial, aunque les tengo preparada una sorpresita respecto a él... mejor no digo más! Mil perdones por tardar tanto, pero es que no he podido actualizar casi nada, mis blogs a duras penas los mantengo con vida! xD Pd. También tengo que leer tu nuevo fic... no me lo pierdo por nada!  
**nadeshiko-uchiha:** ¡GOMEN! por favor! es que este atraso es imperdonable, te juro que después de recibir tu review me puse a escribir como si en ello se me fuera la vida! Respecto a lo del NejiTen, jiji es que eso se me salió, una parte de mí los separó un poco xD. En los próximos capis habrá más de las 3 parejas!  
**marion-asakura:** Gracias! Pues... es que decidí ponérsela difícil a Sasuke xD. Pero la pareja ahí estará, me gusta mucho esa pareja a mí también xD.  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Te apoyo con lo de tu primo¿Qué dijo acerca de mi querido Kazekage? -desenfunda su katana y Gaara saca su motosierra- xD. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste! Quiero destacar que me leí el capítulo de tu fic, pero no te pude dejar un review decente, lo haré, no te preocupes... Cielos! tengo que ponerme al corriente con los fics que sigo! xD  
**Ale-Sama:** -se seca una lágrima de emoción- kya! que bueno que te guste, perdón por el retraso gigantesco de este fic y los otros, pondré todo de mí para actualizar pronto! muchas gracias por tu apoyo¿escribes fics? me gustaría leer algo tuyo! un sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten! kya! xD. Un gran beso! Saludos...  
**Lyra Seryiu:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Esas situaciones fueron saliendo espontáneamente, en este capítulo tenía planeado poner mucho romance, pero creo que había dejado de lado la misión. De nuevo muchas gracias! Saludos...  
**Sabaku noHinata:** Jejeje... es que ese Lee! xD, al menos sirvió para acercar unpoco más a Neji y Tenten xD. Lo de Gaara y Hinata ya se verá, note preocupes que Gaara tiene unahermana que le dará un empujón xD.  
**Temari-Shikamaru:** Pondréun poco de ShikaTema. Wow!te trajo un llavero de Japón! yo quiero uno... aquí no venden nada de Naruto ¬¬ ni siquiera un triste poster TT.Me alegraque te haya gustado!  
**nejitenten:** Kya! estoyleyendoel libro de Harry Potter, aunque voy porla mitad porque no tengo tiempo... tengo como 7 libros que ya compré,pero no los he leído por falta de tiempo!Pero estarépendiente para que publiques el fic! Estaré pendiente también de TheRasmus! que bueno que me dices...ví el review que dejaste en "Planes del Destino" muchas gracias!No quiero adelantar nada, perocreo que si va a seguir "Si yo fuera tu amante"... xD_

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.  
**


End file.
